Robert Cath
Robert Cath is an American doctor and the protagonist of The Last Express. Seemingly ostracised by the American medical circles due to his tendencies to the occult, Cath moved to Europe. He is a close friend of Tyler Whitney and is often dragged into his misadventures. He boarded the Orient Express at the request of Whitney and, after discovering him dead, assumed his identity to solve his murder and evade the police. Biography Background Cath attended Yale University and is a medical practitioner. He had a run-in with Irish nationalists, resulting in a firefight with British police along with an Irishman named Gerald Reilly. With Reilly, he made his escape in a fishing boat when the fight resulted in the death of a British sergeant Matthew O'Connell in Belfast and the injury of Reilly on the 20th of July, 1914. Cath escaped and retreated to Quai d'Orléans, Paris where he was contacted by his old friend Tyler Whitney asking him to board the Orient Express to help him with a dilemma (despite not having forgiven him for "that time in Cuba"). Aboard the Orient Express Cath leapt aboard the moving train through a window only to find Tyler dead in his compartment. Cath assumed his identity and attended a meeting with a German businessman named August Schmidt, asking him for gold in return for his 'products'. Upon being confronted by the Serbian nationalist Milos Jovanovic who knew Whitney well and that Cath was not him, Cath discovered that Whitney had led an arms trade between Schmidt and Milos' group. After a chilling meeting with the wealthy passenger Kronos, Cath realised that the famous concert violinist Anna Wolff riding aboard the train was an Austrian spy relaying Schmidt's activities back to her Emperor. Towards the end of the journey, the group of Serbians hijacked the train. With Wolff's aid, Cath picked off the group one by one until a final confrontation with Milos in which Wolff shot him dead. Having escaped further Serbian forces, Kronos boarded the train once again and threatened Wolff's life in exchange for the device in Cath's possession known as the Firebird. Upon activating it, the bird began to attack Kronos, killing him. Upon reaching the train's final stop of Constantinople, Cath and Wolff realised that war had broken out and Wolff left Cath to journey to Jerusalem alone. Character Cath is depicted to be multi-skilled and highly capable. He speaks French and Russian and seems to understand German, he is a competent fighter, he has medical talent, and is adept at keeping a cool head in dire situations. His loyalty to friends is supreme, carrying on with the events of the game to keep his word to Tyler. He appears to have strangely supernatural abilities, calming Obololensky, Max and even the Firebird itself with intense stares. Compartment Cath uses Whitney's intended apartment, 1. It initially contains Tyler's dead body before its disposal, as well as a jacket that Cath wears after removing his old blood-stained one. It also has a suitcase containing Tyler's belongings in which a telegram from Cath can be found, as well as a large initially empty case with spaces for the Firebird and its whistle. A scarf belonging to Anna Wolff is stuck under the case, hinting at Wolff stealing the Firebird from Tyler. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters